


Happiness Abounds

by flickawhip



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka enjoys when she makes H.G. laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Abounds

Myka enjoys when she makes H.G. laugh, it's rare and half the time she doesn't even mean it to happen, but when H.G. laughs her entire face lights up. It's part of the reason she fell in love with her. H.G. is smiling as she settles beside Myka, curling herself up so that she's half-leaning on Myka's shoulder. It's easier now that they've stopped pretending they feel anything but love for one another. Myka smiles, kissing her and, without really knowing why, feeling a sense of calm wash over her. 

Claudia comes stomping in, looking really rather annoyed. She's covered from head to toe with silly-string and her voice breaks the silence. 

"Bloody PETE."

Myka barely hides her smirk, H.G. however, begins to laugh. 

"Oh Claudia... you poor soul."

"He was aiming for you."

H.G. smiles, moving to kiss Myka. 

"I'd better go and help Claudia get this goo off her..."


End file.
